


Wishful Thinking

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacen asks Jaina some uncomfortable questions. Takes place during "Ylesia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

Jaina left the meeting with Jacen in tow, a knot in her stomach. She tried to keep her mind on the upcoming mission, but Jacen managed to steer her brain right where she didn't want it to go.

“So…” he said. “What's with you and Kyp Durron? I sensed something a little odd there."

_A flash of Kyp above her, muscles flexing._

_“Don't stop, Kyp. Please don't stop!”_

Jaina’s face flooded with colour at the memory, stomach muscles going tight. "Kyp's been feeling a little . . . sentimental . . . toward me lately."

Sentimental. Right. He was in love with her and she knew it. Didn't know how to handle it. Didn't want to _think_ about it.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Jacen asked. His face and voice gave away nothing as to his thoughts on the matter.

That was exactly what she told herself every time she saw the Jedi Master. _He's too old for me. I love Jag. He's too old for me. I love Jag._ The litany _almost_ worked. "I'm grateful to Kyp for helping me come back from the dark side," she said. "But with me, it's gratitude. With Kyp . . . I'd rather not go into it.” That was something she was _never_ going to tell her brother about. Ever. And she almost believed her feelings were only gratitude. “Anyway, it's over now."

It had to be, even if she still woke up reaching for him.

"Good," Jacen said. "Because you've been conquering a bewildering number of hearts while I was away. First Baron Fel's son, and now the most unpredictable Jedi in the order . . ."

Oh, he had _no_ idea.

She opened the door to her quarters and was immediately seized by someone in the dark. She knew it was Jag from the scent of his aftershave, but she shoved him away with the Force simply on principle.

 _Kyp_ , she thought, _would never pull a stunt like that._

As Jag explained his reasoning for his “experiment”, Jaina dismissed Jacen. She was frustrated and angry, and determined to make her boyfriend pay for his stupidity.

Kyp, she told herself desperately, had nothing to do with. _Nothing_.

Maybe a night in Jag's arms would convince her it was true.


End file.
